


Caramel Frappe

by booping_the_snoot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ari lost her foot, Cherry lost her arm, Multi, Natasha is totally an alien, Other, Trans Female Character, only tagged as og female characters bc the other too are only mentioned, sometimes a family is a nonbinary alien and their boyfriend and his girlfriend and her little sister, takes place after whatever the fuck Stump is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: “What’s a datefriend?” “A datefriend is the gender-neutral term for boyfriend or girlfriend."Ari is confused, Cherry helps her out, and a date is almost missed





	Caramel Frappe

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is. I wrote this purely so i could put "sometimes a family is a nonbinary alien and their boyfriend and his girlfriend and her little sister" in the tags

“This is my boyfriend, Anthony.”   
  
“Aw, he’s so cute-”

“And this is his datefriend, Natasha, who’s also my datefriend.”

“...What?”

Cherry, face ever monotone, quirked an eyebrow at her little sister. Ari looked up at her, face marred with confusion. 

They stared at each other, unmoving, until Ari cleared her throat and pushed some of her cotton candy pink hair out of her eyes. Cherry pulled out her wallet and placed it on the table, before gently pushing the pictures back inside.

“Um-”

“I’m going with them to get some coffee later.” Her eyes softened and her lips started to twitch up. “Do you want anything?”

What was that topic change? “Ah, no, it’s fine… Have fun with your boyfriend and…” Ari looked down, unable to remember the name. “Matefriend?”   
  
“Datefriend.”   
  
She looked back up, brown eyes twinkling in question. Cherry felt her heart soften even more. “What’s a datefriend?”

“A datefriend is the gender-neutral term for boyfriend or girlfriend. Y’know Mavis?”   
  
“Oh! Yeah, Dahlia’s girlfr-”   
  
“Mavis is nonbinary. They’re Dahlia’s datefriend.”

“But… I thought Dahlia was a lesbian?”   
  
Cherry loosely shrugged her shoulders, one arm coming up in a motion as if to say ‘whatever.’ “She’s a very open-minded lesbian, then.”

“Oh.”

Another silence fell over them. Ari seemed to startle for a second, before saying, “Oh! Your date! You should hurry.”

Cherry seemed to startle as well, before blushing, unable to believe that she had so quickly forgotten about the date that Natasha had been so excited for since last week- and that she had just mentioned to her little sister not moments ago.

“I’ll bring you back a caramel frappe.”

Ari opened her mouth, refusal on her tongue, hand raised, before closing her mouth. Cherry couldn’t help but smirk. She turned towards the door, arm going for a keys, and is surprised when nothing comes in contact with her pocket.  _ Oh, right.  _ With her other arm she grabs her keys, before she pauses and turns around.

“Do you need help getting back to your room? Or the living room? Where you planned on going?”

Ari takes her crutches and stands from her spot. She only takes a minute to get both in place without falling on her face, still getting used to the crutches presence. “I’m good. Thanks, though.”   
  
“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha and Ari end up bonding over their pink hair, and Anthony over ancient architecture. Just putting this out there for the 2 people who occasionally read this shit.


End file.
